


Misunderstandings.

by OddlyBookish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: Peaceful days don't always lead to peaceful nights.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Misunderstandings.

The day had started out pretty normal compared to how it ended. 

Sunday mornings in Columbia were always relatively quiet compared to the loud, rowdy, mornings they woke to during the week at Fox Tower. Being Captain meant Neil was somewhat responsible for the whole team of collegiate Exy players.

Nicky is always first up, dancing around the kitchen to some Spanish music that was now vaguely familiar due to the amount of times it played in the house. Neil heads towards the coffee pot and grabs his mug, a gift from Nicky that had a cute fox on it with its lips puckered, Andrew was gifted the other mug.

He pours himself a mug and pours another one for Nicky who was making breakfast, knows he has at least another ten minutes before the twins emerge followed by Kevin five minutes later.

Andrew comes down the stairs first, in some baggy sweats and one of Neil's sweatshirts which hugged his biceps tightly. He lets out a grunt when Neil sets down a cup of overly sweet coffee in front of him yet he grabs a hold of Neil's hoodie when he's about to step back. Neil hides his smile in his mug of coffee as Aaron stomps into the kitchen with a frown, he's wearing Kevin's Palmetto hoodie, and his hair is messy which earns him a disgusted look from Andrew.

"Gross." Andrew mutters, Aaron's brows raise and he pointedly glances down at where Andrew still has a hold of Neil's hoodie.

"He's just mad Neil's clothes aren't big enough to cuddle into." Nicky states as he sets the plate of pancakes down on the counter.

"If he would of let me keep my old clothes-"

"No." The three cousins cut him off before he can say anything else, Andrew finally releasing his hold of Neil to grab a plate and pile on some pancakes.

Neil and Nicky follow suit while Aaron prepares two mugs of coffee just as Kevin walks in, rubbing at his eyes as he walks towards the kitchen, taking one coffee mug and dropping a kiss on Aaron's head.

"Gross." Neil states jokingly, not being used to Kevin showing affection yet happy for his friend.

They spend a few hours watching TV reruns until they have to drive back to Campus making sure to take back any food that could possibly go bad by the next time to visit.

The drive back is quiet with both Nicky and Aaron falling asleep on the way, Kevin and Neil talk about the upcoming game for a few minutes before Kevin gets distracted with some game on his phone.

Neil is distracted by a text by Matt which is why he never notices the guy walking their way until he hears the Gun safety click off.

"Nathaniel."

"Shit." Neil turns towards the man and instantly recognizes him, one of his father's men who Neil knows was never arrested.

"Peter." The man smiles keeping his gun steady as Neil feels someone step closer. He glances back quickly to see Nicky hiding behind Kevin as Aaron and Andrew flank his sides.

"What do you want?" Neil asks Peter, glancing back at him and making sure to keep his eyes on him.

"My wife died when the cops came looking for me Nathaniel, all because you ran your mouth."

"Oh great a sob story."

"Neil." Nicky hisses from behind him.

"Figured I'd return the favor." Peter snarls as he moves the gun to the wrong blond twin. Neil curses as the gun gets pointed Aaron's way, figures his father would hire someone stupid enough to mistake the two.

"No, Peter you want to hurt someone you hurt me." Neil states but he sees the way Peter grips the gun and the shift and his posture and knows he's about to shoot.

Neil moves to cover Aaron the second before the gun goes off, falls back into him as Andrew throws his knife, hitting the man in the chest.

"Fuck that hurts more than I remember it to." Neil gasps as Aaron helps lower him to the ground.

"Nicky call 911." Kevin orders as Aaron pressed down onto Neil's gun wound.

"Son of a bitch."

"Stop whining." Aaron snaps.

"Peter?"

"Andrew has him." Kevin tells him. Neil nods tries to ignore the pain in his chest but it seems to grow difficult with each passing breath.

Neil tries to fight off the heavy feeling in his eyes, tries to keep them open as Aaron keeps telling him to stay awake but the copper taste in his mouth is growing and he's starting to feel warm.

Neil doesn't remember much after that but he wakes up to bright fluorescent lights and a IV stuck in his arm. He groans as he blinks to adjust his eyes before turning to the side, finding Andrew at his side pointedly glaring at him.

"Hey." Neil greets.

"Shut up." Neil hums in lieu of a reply and reaches a hand out for Andrew who rolls his eyes but reaches his way, intertwining his fingers with Neil's earning him a smile.

"You're an idiot."

"I couldn't let Aaron get hurt."

"He won't thank you."

"Kevin might, either way I did it for you." Neil tells him. Andrew pointedly stays silent causing Neil to smile.

"Peter?"

"Arrested, the FBI is taking him into custody."

"What's the verdict?" Neil asks glancing down.

"Hit your stomach, no complications, you're benched for at least six weeks."

"Fun." Andrew squeezes his hand just as the door opens and Nicky peeks his head in.

"Up for visitors?" He asks.

"No."

"Yes." Nicky grins while Andrew glares which does nothing to deter Nicky who walks in followed by Kevin and Aaron.

"How are you?" Nicky asks before wincing.

"Dumb question, I brought a gift!" Niicky pulls a stuffed orange bear with a white Fox jersey out from behind his back and hands it over.

"Thanks Nicky." Neil states with a smile earning him a bright smile from the taller man. He hugs the bear loosely while Aaron looks him over.

"You're lucky he was a shitty shot." He states which is as close as he'd get to an apology.

"He means thank you." Kevin states from beside his boyfriend who frowns while Neil nods.

"I know, I'm quite fluent in Minyard." Neil jokes causing Nicky to smile while Andrew squeezes his hand tightly in retaliation.

"Seriously, I owe you one." Kevin states in French.

"At this rate we're just going to keep going back and fourth." Neil mutters back in French before he suddenly yawns, morphine kicking in.

"Guess that's our cue." Nicky states with a smile. He rushes forward and smacks a loud kiss onto Neil's forehead before rushing away while Aaron rolls his eyes and pulls Kevin away.

Neil turns towards Andrew who's already looking back his way.

"293." Andrew mutters causing Neil to smile.

"And the other 7 percent?" Neil asks earning him a kiss instead of an answer, Neil doesn't mind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write Kevaaron in the background solely because I love them? Yes, yes I did. Also sorry for the length of this fic, I literally couldn't think of what else to add that wouldn't drag it on unnecessarily.


End file.
